Outro Fim
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: Há sete meses Edward deixou Bella sozinha em Forks. Cansada de viver, ela decide se matar e narra os seus últimos instantes de vida. EDWARD/BELLA.


**Título:** Outro Fim.  
**Autora:** Nanda Magnail.  
**Censura:** T.  
**Nota:** Essa foi a primeira fanfic que eu escrevi, e dei uma betada nela por que estava incomodada com algumas partes da oneshot. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**OUTRO FIM**

_Por Nanda Magnail_

* * *

Fazia sete meses que Edward me deixou. Sete meses apenas existindo. Esquecendo o que é viver, desistindo da idéia de reencontrar vida em qualquer outro lugar. Jacob havia sido um bom remédio, e de tanto usá-lo, seu efeito já havia acabado. No início, quando Edward me deixou naquele bosque, só havia sombras. A Lua Nova ficou gravada em meu peito. O adeus marcado na minha fraca memória humana. Procurá-lo foi a única forma de me fazer acordar daquele pesadelo tão real, tão nítido e doloroso. Um pesadelo duradouro; ainda não acordei e não o vi sentado, sorrindo o meu sorriso torto, me acalmando, dizendo que tudo havia acabado, que foi apenas um pesadelo.

Perdida no bosque. Foi assim que ele me deixou. O meu coração em pedaços, batendo descompassado. Tudo iria acabar afinal. Tudo um dia acaba e nada é duradouro. Não havia acreditado que ele havia ido embora, que Alice havia me deixado, que Esme foi capaz de me esquecer. Renegaram-me. Não poderia sobreviver afinal de contas. Não era somente eu que sofria, Charlie sofria junto; a filha zumbi. Ele via a minha _existência_ passando e não sabia como isso foi acontecer, como aconteceu de verdade. Sentava-me com Jéssica por hábito, não falava com ninguém por pura falta do que falar. Eles, no entanto, sabiam o que me fazia falta. Edward. O meu coração.

Percebi agora que nesses sete meses tudo o que eu fiz foi correr durante o bosque, metaforicamente. Nunca saí de lá. Dando voltas e voltas, procurando Edward e nunca o achando. Indo até lá em meus sonhos, revivendo o adeus de todos os ângulos possível. É até engraçado pensar em como estou perdida na minha existência. Perdida em encontrar Edward. Mas agora não vale a pena, pois ele não vai voltar. E eu já planejei tudo: a minha morte. Não adianta existir sem ele. Sete meses foram o bastante para provar que em um ano eu não sobrevivo. Meu destino esta traçado ao dele, e apesar de eu ter pedido tanto para que me transformasse em vampira, sinto-me aliviada de não tê-lo feito. Não haveria uma forma muito boa para me matar além de provocar os Volturi. Edward não me ama, mas eu ainda o amo, e não o culpo pelo que vou fazer amanhã.

Abri os olhos e me espreguicei, sentindo o corpo doer com o movimento. Sentia um alívio e um peso no coração. Alívio por colocar fim a tudo; o sofrimento, os pesadelos, a culpa, o amor. Peso por levar junto as esperanças, mas isso também era bom. Acabar com a minha própria vida é a única forma de fazer o meu coração parar de sangrar. A ferida em meu peito pulsava forte, e o tempo se mostrou o contrário do velho ditado em que ele cura tudo. A ferida se agravava com o tempo, com as lembranças difusas, misturadas com os delírios de meus sonhos. Como eu queria que ele estivesse aqui, do meu lado. Mas Edward não está, e eu sinto muito. Levantei, olhando ao meu redor, gravando o meu quarto na memória, e tomei o meu banho, tentando ao máximo sentir o meu corpo. Sabia que tudo o que eu fizesse hoje seriam as últimas coisas que eu faria na minha existência. Enxuguei-me e sequei meus cabelos. Senti cheiro de bacons queimados no andar de baixo. Seria difícil me despedir de Charlie. Desci as escadas, sentindo o odor aumentar gradativamente.

- Oi pai - tentei colocar algum resquício de entusiasmo na minha voz, por que seria a última lembrança que Charlie teria de mim - Deixava que eu fizesse o bacon, ele não aparenta estar muito apetitoso - afirmei, enrugando o nariz.

- Oi Bella - falou Charlie sorrindo desconfiado - Acordou de bom humor? - senti meu coração se apertar, sabia que seria difícil, mas teria que mentir, apesar de não ser muito boa.

- Decidi deixar o passado para trás. - afirmei enquanto me sentava de cabeça baixa. Charlie sabia que eu não gostava de falar deste assunto, e apenas se limitou a sorrir. Mas ele não sabia que eu havia deixado literalmente o passado para trás.

- Tenho que ir - falou dando uma última garfada no bacon queimado - Até logo, Bells.

- Adeus pai - afirmei tristonha, vendo-o se levantar e colocar o prato na pia, indo para o hall pegando o casaco - Pai - chamei. Ele colocou a cabeça na cozinha e me olhou interrogativo - Eu amo você - falei, sentindo o buraco em meu peito inflamar.

- Eu também te amo, Bella - falou, enrugando o rosto - Cuide-se.

Afirmei com a cabeça e o deixei ir. Decidi que não iria à escola. Não queria passar pelo que senti com Charlie. Levantei da mesa e fui para o telefone. Disquei o número de Phoenix e depois de três toques, Rennée atendeu.

- Alô? - falou a voz jovial e doce de minha mãe - Alô? - repetiu quando não respondi. Puxei ar para não demonstrar o quanto me doía.

- Oi mãe - falei com a voz embargada.

- Querida! Nunca mais me ligou. Esqueceu da sua mãe? - falou rindo. Rennée, apesar da distância, havia percebido como eu havia ficado. Não era muito difícil. - Esta chorando? - perguntou preocupada.

- Não - sequei as lágrimas e funguei, depois tossi, para disfarçar - É que tomei chuva ontem no bosque, e estou um pouco gripada. Só isso. Como você esta? - perguntei enquanto suspirava

- Não, como você esta? - falou séria. Eram raros os momentos em que Rennée agia como mãe, e logo este, era um deles. A voz carregada de preocupação me angustiava e fazia ainda mais difícil a tarefa de me despedir dela. - Bella?

- Só fui pegar um pano - falei - Eu estou bem. Quero saber de você, mãe. Só liguei para ouvir sua voz. - comecei a chorar novamente, deixando os meus planos a mostra.

- Você vai fazer alguma besteira, Bella? - falou com a voz embargada - Por favor, Bella, me diz que não.

- Não - falei segura, por que me matar não era nenhuma besteira - Só senti saudades - suspirei, limpando as lágrimas.

- Que bom - suspirou visivelmente aliviada - Tenho que desligar, Phill esta precisando de ajuda. Amo você Bella.

- Amo você mãe - suspirei, antes de desligar.

Estava feito. Fui para a sala, olhando-a com novos olhos. Suspirei e saí de casa, fechando a porta. Respirei o ar de Forks, sentindo o verde e a umidade. Uma leve garoa caia na cidade e eu sorri. O que antes me aborrecia me deixou feliz. Eu me permiti ser feliz. Pelo menos nos meus últimos minutos de existência. Entrei na minha picape e senti o ar quente, o estofado gasto, o cheiro de enferrujado. Suspirei e me desatei a chorar. Iria sentir falta de tudo, mais ainda do que continuar a existir nisso. Mas era tarde demais para desistir.

Senti uma vibração no meu bolso esquerdo e vi um número desconhecido. Limpei as lágrimas e atendi, me arrependendo logo em seguida.

- Bella, não faça isso - Alice falou na outra linha, a voz atordoada e agoniada.

- Não posso mudar Alice. Eu já escolhi. Alias o que você viu? - apesar de todo o meu corpo estar em chamas, a minha voz saiu incrivelmente forte e segura. Sentia falta dela, sentia falta _dele_.

- Você. Morta. E o Edward encontrando você na clareira - disse Alice entre soluços. Se ela pudesse chorar, sabia que já o tinha feito. As lágrimas escorriam silenciosas pelo meu rosto, mas não me atrevi a soluçar. Não queria demonstrar a minha dor. - Por favor, Bella. Dê um tempo, ele vai voltar.

- Já é tarde demais Alice. Não agüento tanto tempo - suspirei enraivecida. - Desculpe Alice, se quiser vir quando tudo acabar verá a minha carta de despedida. Esta salva nos meus emails. A carta dele também esta lá - minha garganta deu um nó, e precisei de um minuto para falar novamente - Eu amo você - tudo que eu pude ouvir foi um grito desesperado da outra linha, seguido por soluços sem lágrimas.

Desliguei o celular e o joguei em algum lugar da picape, encostando a cabeça no volante, deixando-me chorar. Pensei em morrer no penhasco, mas como ela havia me visto na clareira, era para lá que eu iria. Liguei o carro, assustando-me com o ronco do motor. Ri nervosamente; sentiria falta disso também. Demorei um tempo considerável para chegar à clareira. Ela estava como eu pensei; linda em seu esplendor. Sorri embevecida, olhando o local no qual Edward havia me mostrado como ficava à luz do sol. Suspirei e não me preocupei com as lágrimas. Sentei em uma pedra, ao lado de um pequeno feche de luz. Tirei o líquido transparente do bolso e o admirei, percebendo como uma vida poderia acabar com um frasquinho com poucos mililitros.

Foi como da primeira vez - quando estava com James. Eu vi a minha vida toda passar pelos meus olhos, a minha infância e adolescência e o exato momento em que o conheci. Tudo o que vivemos juntos e todo um futuro que eu poderia ter com ele. Destampei o frasco, bebendo o líquido viscoso que ali continha. Tinha gosto de água sanitária, e não teve um efeito imediato que pensei - beber, sufocar e morrer. Deitei, observando o sol entre as nuvens, e ouvi um barulho de folhas se partindo. Edward apareceu entre as árvores, olhando-me agoniado.

- Olá Edward - afirmei sorrindo - Você veio.

- Por que você fez isso comigo Bella? - afirmou avançando para mim na velocidade inumana, olhando-me atordoado - Você prometeu. Prometeu que não iria cometer nenhuma imprudência, que iria cuidar de Charlie, que iria viver.

- Não consigo viver sem você - afirmei, percebendo o quanto minha voz estava fraca - Alias, você também rompeu a promessa. Você esta aqui, você existe - falei enquanto tocava seu rosto, e seus olhos se focaram no frasco em minha mão.

- Você... Você bebeu veneno? - perguntou agoniado. Seus olhos dourados eram ouro líquido, vidrados na mais pura agonia. - Você prometeu.

- Você não me ama mais. Senti sua falta - disse, percebendo que não conseguia me mover, mesmo conseguindo sentir algumas pontadas de dor em todo o corpo, principalmente na garganta e na barriga. A voz melodiosa de Edward me mantinha em alerta.

- Eu amo você, vida. Não consigo sobreviver sem ti. Sinto-me um egoísta pelo que vou fazer a seguir. Mas não posso existir em um mundo onde você não exista. Não mais. Alice me ligou desesperada quando estava desembarcando em Seattle e deixei tudo para trás e vim para cá. Perdoe-me pelo que eu fiz. Eu...

- Não diga nada - o cortei, sussurrando, apesar de saber que ele poderia me ouvir - Eu amo você - Edward se contorceu encima de mim e o vi se aproximando do meu ouvido.

- Eu amo você. Você é a minha vida, sempre foi. Desculpe-me por isso.

Edward virou-se para mim e pressionou seus lábios contra os meus. Sorri, percebendo quanto a morte poderia ser fácil. Edward agachou-se até meu pescoço e o mordeu. A dor era aguda, mas tinha um sabor de vitória. A última coisa que iria sentir antes de morrer eram seus lábios. Mas como uma choque de consciência, enquanto fitava os olhos de Edward nos últimos resquícios de vida, as chamas vieram brutalmente. Começou do pescoço para os ombros e logo para todo o corpo, bombeando veneno para o meu peito. Não me permiti gritar, apesar de minha única vontade era fazer isso, mas eu sentia sua mão fria apertando a minha, dando-me forças para agüentar a transformação. De vez em quando sentia seus lábios nos meus, pedindo desculpas e dizendo que nunca iria me deixar morrer.

Depois de muito tempo, uma eternidade, talvez, fui ficando mais alerta, sentindo como o fogo acalentava muito vagarosamente. Sentia a presença de Edward ao meu lado, e seu aperto em minha mão ficou gradativamente mais quente e confortável. Enquanto meu coração parava, senti tudo ao meu redor. A respiração acelerada de Edward, o rosto próximo ao meu, dizendo que iria acabar logo. Quando tudo passou, abri os meus olhos para a minha nova vida.

Olhei o céu enegrecido banhado de estrelas. Havia luz, havia cor, havia vida. Detalhes desconhecidos daquela clareira falsamente conhecida, pois agora, ela era nova para mim. A escuridão de nada atrapalhava, e em meio segundo, deixei os detalhes de lado e olhei para o meu lado, olhando para ele. Edward estava ao ali e isso já me bastava. Levantei-me quando ele me entregou sua mão e eu sorri. O meu "feliz para sempre" havia acabado de começar.

* * *

**N/A:** Merece reviews?


End file.
